


Storytime

by Maymot97



Series: Former Jedi Kallus AU [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While freezing to death, Kallus tells Zeb his story, and let's slip more than he probably should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> So I've not seen all of season two of Rebels, but I have seen the episode where they're stuck on the frozen moon so this takes place during that.

“The Inquisitor and I were lovers,” Kallus blurts out into the freezing air of the cave.

Zeb raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, on one hand hoping that that outburst would be all that would come from his mouth but on the other hand wanting to know.

“He…” Kallus begins, befroe he stops and takes in a shudering breath. “He took pity on me, years ago. He agreed not to kill me if I agreed to work for the Empire.”

Zeb nods. “You obviously accepted.”

“Yes, but not for me.”

“Then who for?”

Kallus glances at Zeb briefly before going back to staring into space. “My daughter,” he says, the words almost too soft to be more than breath.

This gets Zeb’s attention. “You have a daughter?”

“Yes, and I was not about to let her see her only parent murdered in front of her.”

Zeb looks away from Kallus. “Why was the Inquisitor out to kill you?”

“We were fugitives.”

Zeb furrows his brows and looks back over to Kallus. “But the Inquistiors only hunt-“

“Jedi.”

Zeb’s eyes widen, but he can’t bring himself to say anything except, “Jedi don’t have children.”

Kallus laughs, the sound lacking anything remotely like mirth, and says, “Casual sex isn’t attachement, and sometimes things happen.”

Zeb just nods again. “Why are you telling me this?”

Kallus shakes his head and looks at Zeb. “Gotta tell someone. No better time than when you’re slowly freezing to death.”


End file.
